


Gold rings and Goldfish

by steviewho



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Mycroft's Ring, angst adjecent, chatting with daddy holmes, my headcannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviewho/pseuds/steviewho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Sherlock are visiting his parents for the holidays and Molly is curious about why Mycroft wears a ring. So she decides to ask their father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold rings and Goldfish

**Author's Note:**

> I read an interview recently where Mark Gatiss talks about Mycroft's ring, says there is a reason for it, so this is my headcannon as to why. This is unbeta'd all mistakes are mine and I do not own anything. Sorry for the way its set up, archive keeps changing it up on me. One day I'll figure out this site but for now, so sorry

“Mr Holmes?” Molly asked quietly giggling at the disapproving look Sherlocks father gives her at the formal way she addresses him. Honestly she would stop doing it if she didn’t get such a cute reaction from him.  
He noticed the wicked little glint in her eye and knew she was only teasing him. It took several months of her coming around before she finally felt comfortable enough to call him by his name, but now they’ve reached a point where their relationship is mostly playful and teasing. “Yes my dear?” he replied, it took the customary 3 seconds for her face to turn red at the term of endearment.  
“I was wondering why Mycroft wears that wedding band, I’ve never seen him with anyone and there’s no wedding pictures of him in your house. I asked Sherlock once but he only snorted and told me no one knows why Mycroft does anything. I kind of thought the ring looked rather old and beat up so I guessed he’s had it for a while…” she trailed off when she noticed the smile slip off his face. He didn’t seem angry she asked just sad. “I’m so sorry, y-y-you don’t have to answer if it’s too personal, it just seemed oddly sentimental for him.” She completely averted her gaze chastising herself for overstepping her bounds.  
She heard a soft chuckle rumble from his chest, “Not at all, you’re family now that means nothing is to personal.” The word family made her raise her head to look at him. Since her father died, she missed the feeling of family, and she secretly hoped they would embrace her as such. Being the kind loving people they are, Sherlock’s parents took to her immediately and have been trying to get her to call them Mum and Dad ever since.  
“ You’re right on the money with a ring being overly sentimental for a man like Mikey,” she suppressed a smile, it never ceased to amuse her to hear the British Government called something as normal sounding as Mikey and Mike.”I think he wears it to remind him of the heartache sentiment can cause. I always try to get through to him that the heartache is worth it.” He finishes with a small sigh, obviously something he’s said repeatedly to deaf ears. “You see when Mike was about 20 years old he met the love of his life. They were inseparable, it was romantic and passionate,” Molly tried to picture Mycroft as love stricken and romantic, but she just couldn’t see it. “He was so in love, they met while they were both in the military. There was talk of marriage as soon as they got home from a mission. His mother and I were so happy, we never thought we would see our Mikey happy and settled. He was always going on about how idiotic everyone else was. Love really did calm him and soften him in a way we never thought possible. Very much how Sherlock has become since he’s been with you.” He leaned over and patted Molly’s hand sweetly then continued, “I never got all of the details but I do know the mission called for the squadron to split up and come in at different sides. Something happened and the others were waiting for them, they were ambushed. Mycroft heard the other team being attacked and froze up. He blames himself for all of their deaths. He said if it wasn't his concern and love he wouldn’t have panicked and could have saved them. Not only did he lose his love, but he also lost friends.”  
Molly’s heart broke for Mycroft. She couldn’t control the tears running down her face. “Why didn’t Sherlock tell me about this before?” was all she could think to say,  
“ Dear, Im not even sure Sherlock is aware of what exactly happened. Mycroft doesn’t like us talking about it. Sherlock was still fairly young, just around 10 when it happened. Mycroft came home utterly lost and depressed. He shut himself away from everyone for a long time. Sherlock took it badly, he use to look up to his brother, it really hurt him to be shut out and not understand why. In fact the first time Mycroft even spoke to Sherlock was 2 months later when we had to put Redbeard down. We told a small lie to Sherlock to help him cope a little easier and Mycroft scoffed loudly and started lecturing about how Sherlock should get over it and how caring would put him at a disadvantage. Even though Sherlock was hurt by Mycroft, his word was still gospel. Lucky for Sherlock he found you to help him get over all that nonsense.” he smiled softly at Molly and tried to give her a moment to compose herself.  
“So he wears the ring to remind himself of what he lost? He won’t be with anyone else? That’s so sad. I wish he would remember all the good that comes out of loving someone.” Molly realised she was preaching the choir with that little rant, with how open and loving his parents are Im sure they have spent the last 20 some odd years saying the same thing. “Thank you for telling me.” she said as she got up and padded softly to his chair, kissed him on the head and went to the kitchen to get some water and to dry her eyes.  
As sad as the thought of Mycroft story, she was also very emotional that their father felt she was important enough to share the story with her. As she wiped her eyes with a rag she heard Sherlock bursting through the back door yelling at his brother, “Of course you’d think that. Why not pull the stick from your a..” he halted mid sentence when he saw she had been crying. Mycroft rolled his eyes at how quickly Sherlock was at her side fretting over her. Though he had become a little more accepting of people showing emotions, Sherlock still got very uncomfortable when ever she cried. “What’s happened?” he asked, her only response being a head shake and a look that said “I’ll tell you later” .  
Mycroft watched the sweet exchange with a disapproving scowl. Molly put her glass in the sink, came up to him and threw his arms around his neck. He stiffened at the sudden contact and responded with a one arm pat on the back. She pulled back and said “Caring is not a disadvantage, loneliness is. You deserve happiness and love.” She ended with a kiss on his cheek and walked off. He met his brother’s confused look with his own, that was until Sherlock noticed the pink hue of his cheeks and ears and could not control his laughter at his brother’s obvious discomfort. Mycroft cleared his throat, straightened his tie “Yes well, I haven’t a clue what your girlfriend is on about. Could you please enlighten me?” Sherlock only snorts in reply “Me? No, no I’ve learned better than to question her.” Sherlock managed to finally get out between laughs, “Besides Brother Dear, I happen to agree with her, get yourself a goldfish Mycroft.” With a slap on Mycroft's shoulder, he swept out of the kitchen to join the rest of family in the living room for gifts, Leaving Mycroft alone to think.


End file.
